1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package module for a IC chip, and particularly to a package module for a memory IC chip.
2. Background of the Invention
Due to changing and development of science with each passing day, electronic products are developed to become lighter, shorter and smaller, and have exhibited significant progress for a computer, and communications and consumer electronic products used in the daily life.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, the current mobile phone not only is used for pure communications, but also provides multimedia functions, such as documentation, navigation, and video and voice entertainment, . . . etc. To elaborate powerful processing ability in a limited volume, it is a necessary trend to continuously raise memory capacity to store a lot of information.
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional memory IC chip set 9 in a stacking manner, in which a number of stacking internal chips 90 determine the magnitude of the chip capacity. As the number of stacking an internal chip 90 in the memory IC chip set 9 is getting more, the capacity of the chip set 9 is larger. On the contrary, as the number of stacking the internal chip 90 in the memory IC chip set 9 is getting fewer, the capacity of the chip set 9 is smaller. The size of the memory capacity is determined on the basis of the specification submitted by a customer, and a number of IC chips are stacked in a same package body 95 according to the specification so as to meet the customer's need.
In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the IC chip set 9 comprises a first chip 91, a second chip 92, a third chip 93 and a fourth chip 94, which are stacked together. Under the situation of requiring continuous increase of the capacity of the memory, the number of stacking chips in the internal chip 90 may reach 8 or even up to 12.
The stacking of the above-mentioned chips requires repetitively performing a number of procedures of putting the chips on and bonding. In performing the procedures, the more the number of stacking is, the higher the probability of occurring mistakes in bonding or of damaging the internal chip 90, rendering decrease of the production yield as a whole, thereby increasing the cost.
In addition, the capacity of the memory IC chip set 9 is fixed after packaging process and the capacity of the memory IC chip set 9 is limited due to packaging. As the customer submits requirements for different memory capacity, due to that the proceeding procedures of each memory with different capacity are different, the memory IC chip set 9, after completion of the production, cannot be flexibly combined or expanded according to the customer's requirements for different memory capacity, while in comparison, a module can be.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved package module for a memory IC chip to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.